Vals de Invierno
by kukicullen
Summary: Bella tiene la oportunidad de viajar a Rusia, pais donde radica el magnifico pianista "Alexander". Éste, guarda una faceta suya del pasado que no se permite mostrarlo.Ella tiene un amor perdido de su niñez y él, un amargo dolor de su pasado.EDWARD Y BELLA


_**Disclaimer**_**_: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la extraordinaria Stephanie Meyer. _**

* * *

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**Vals de Invierno**_

**_CAPITULO 1: Preludio de Invierno _**

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- anunciamos todos al unísono con exaltación y alegría.

- Oh! No puedo creer que se hayan acordado. Gracias.- respondió con aquellos ojos cristalinos. Ella se encontraba realmente emocionada con la sorpresa que le habíamos dado.

Después de todo, lo planeado había salido a la perfección.

Cada uno de nosotros nos acercamos inmediatamente para darle su merecido abrazo de felicitaciones. Ciertamente, éste era un día muy especial para ella y a pesar de los inconvenientes que pudieran haber, siempre debíamos de estar unidos en esta clase de ocasiones.

- Todo esto fue idea tuya, ¿verdad?- inquirió mi tía mientras manteníamos el abrazo que nos dábamos. Yo sólo atiné a sonreírle; una de las cosas que menos importaba, era saber quien lo había organizado, lo único que valía era la felicidad de ella ahora.

- Creo que es suficiente con que sepas que todos hemos colaborado-respondí.

Mi tía me ofreció una sincera sonrisa.

- No es necesario que seas modesta, Bella.-terminó por decir, para luego recibir el abrazo de mi mejor amiga, Alice. Ésta era considerada desde hace un buen tiempo como parte de la pequeña familia que éramos.

Sin más, dejé que mi tía continúe recibiendo sus felicitaciones.

- Bella-me llamó despacio Jasper, yo me volteé inmediatamente. - no pude conseguir que mi jefe me dé un adelanto, yo…siento no poder ayudar con todo esto, de verdad lo siento-susurró cabizbajo.

- No importa Jasper- le regalé una sincera sonrisa- no te preocupes, ayer logré conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, así que con eso pude lograr comprar una torta y unos bocaditos para hoy. Todo está bien- le volví a sonreír.

- Me siento tan avergonzado- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza- siempre tu nos sacas a todos de los apuros, es mi madre y ni siquiera puedo ofrecerle algo-mencionó triste.

- No te pongas así Jasper, tú le estas ofreciendo lo mismo que todos aquí, incluso mucho más importante que una torta o bocadillos; le estás ofreciendo la presencia y el amor de su hijo y te aseguro que eso es muy valioso para ella. Lo es para cualquier madre.

- ¿De verdad?-alzó la cabeza- bueno, gracias hermanita-me revoloteó el cabello cariñosamente.

"Hermanita". Yo también lo consideraba como mi hermano, de hecho, ya nos habíamos cogido cariño desde hace un buen tiempo.

- Bueno, creo que ahora podemos disfrutar del resto- me dirigí hacia todos los presentes.- No es gran cosa pero…-decía mientras sacaba la pequeña torta y los bocaditos que pude adquirir.

- Oh, Bella, no debiste de hacerlo-comentó mi tía.-no debieron gastar dinero solo por este día. Ya estoy vieja y acabada. Realmente no era necesario.

- No tía, todas las personas se merecen celebrar de la mejor manera su santo y aunque esto no sea demasiado, todos nosotros hemos colaborado teniendo las mejores intenciones. Por favor, acéptelo.-pedí

Esme no pudo negarse, después de todo ya estaba hecho.

Partimos la torta y nos dispusimos a sentarnos en la mesa para disfrutar del pequeño aperitivo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Alice y Jasper comiencen con sus habituales discusiones. Estos dos no podían llevar una conversación amena sin insultarse ni utilizando sarcasmos. Definitivamente, se comportaban como perro y gato.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- protestó con furia Alice ante el comentario poco agradable de Jasper.

- Acaso, ¿estás negando que te caíste en el bus y te llevaste contigo como a diez personas más?-dijo a carcajadas. – Espero que no hayan muerto aplastados.

- Ay, por favor, sólo me caí encima de una señora y fue porque perdí el equilibrio cuando el bus arrancaba. –refutó.

- Entonces lo estás afirmando-se rió Jasper.- Pobre señora, espero que haya sobrevivido.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías.- replicó- Además,…-en ese momento cambió la actitud de Alice -¿tú cómo sabes que me sucedió eso?- inquirió curiosa.

- Ah…pues, por casualidades de la vida yo andaba por ahí- contestó Jasper con nervios repentinos.

- Aja, claro. Ni tu propia madre te lo cree.-respondió Alice.

En ese instante, repentinamente, los presentes dirigimos la mirada hacia Esme.

Mi tía se quedó un tanto confundida por unos segundos, e inesperadamente comenzó a reírse con el alma en la mano.

Tras unos segundos, todos la acompañamos melodiosamente con nuestras propias risas.

Sinceramente, agradecía mucho a Dios por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer a todas estas grandes personas. Ellos me habían apoyado en los peores momentos de mi vida, me habían ofrecido su mano y yo les agradecía de corazón ese humilde gesto.

Quizá no éramos una familia grande, ya que solo estábamos conformados por mi tía, Jasper, Alice y yo; pero lo que sí podía afirmar con orgullo es que éramos muy unidos y sólidos, a pesar de no estar completamente relacionados por lazos de sangre.

Y ese simple hecho me daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir enfrentando la vida, a pesar de que a veces ciertos amargos recuerdos de mi niñez se filtren por mi mente, me bastaba con sencillamente ver a las magníficas personas que estaban a mi alrededor para reconfortarme y continuar viendo lo hermoso de la vida.

Las suaves risas no nos abandonaron ni por un solo minuto, a lo largo de la noche.

* * *

Extrañamente mis manos se hallaban heladas y sentía un leve frío recorrer por mi cuerpo; a pesar de no haber entrado todavía al invierno, ya que aún nos encontrábamos a finales de otoño.

Aunque sabía que yo solía ser algo friolenta, este viento gélido no tenía relación alguna con el clima. Sencillamente era una causa del nerviosismo que experimentaba en ese momento. Para regular la temperatura de mis manos, las froté contra sí mismas durante unos minutos mientras esperaba mi turno en la fila.

Una vez que el señor de adelante terminara con su gestión, me acerqué a la ventanilla que me correspondía.

- Buenos días. ¿Cuál es su vuelo?-inquirió amablemente.

- Eh…-observé rápidamente el pasaje que mantenía en mis manos- es el vuelo 23, American Airlines.

- Entonces, su vuelo es con destino a Rusia, ¿no es así?-afirmé con la cabeza ante la pregunta que realizó.

- Bien, deme su nombre y su pasaporte, por favor.

- Isabella Maccarthy-mencioné mientras le entregaba el pasaporte.

- Listo, ya está registrada. Ahora, por favor pase, para poder pesar sus maletas.

Afortunadamente, no tuve ni un solo percance en cuanto al tema del equipaje; solo iba a Rusia por unos días por lo que no tenía necesidad de llevarme todo el ropero. Aunque cabe recalcar que mi ropero no era tan diverso ni grande.

Tenía una ligera sensación de creer que en la última semana la suerte estaba por primera vez, y después de mucho tiempo, de mi lado. Ya que hace exactamente 10 días, había participado en una competencia municipal de artes manuales.

Desde pequeña, practicaba mucho las manualidades, era algo en lo que ciertamente me sentía segura de hacer. Pero dentro de esta rama, amaba convertir trozos de madera, sin singularidad alguna, en algo digno de admirar.

Era un pasatiempo que había heredado naturalmente de mi madre; ella, efectivamente, me lo había estado enseñando desde que yo era una niña, cuando aún vivía en Forks.

_Cuando en ese entonces, solía ser una niña muy feliz. Realmente feliz._

En cuestión de unos días, salieron los resultados de la competencia. Estaba claro que yo no tenía expectativas de poder ganar y, más bien, simplemente me complacía con solo haber participado, por lo que cuando llamaron a casa de mi tía para darnos la buena nueva, todos nosotros nos asombramos mucho con lo que nos enteramos.

Pero de todos, yo era la más extrañada.

Y así es como ahora estoy sentada aquí, esperando la llamada a mi vuelo.

Ya que el primer premio, era un viaje de turismo a Rusia. Con la finalidad de visitar los mejores museos de artes manuales que se encontraban en este país. O de lo contrario, ¿de qué otra forma yo podría cubrir los enormes gastos de un viaje al extranjero?

En la situación económica en la que nos encontrábamos mi familia y yo, nos era meramente imposible hacerlo. Teníamos prioridades mayores como por ejemplo: sacar adelante el pequeño negocio de pizzas de Esme.

Así que, definitivamente, un viaje a Rusia no formaba parte ni de nuestros más lejanos sueños.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 23, de la línea American Airlines. Por favor, acercarse al puerto de embarque N° 5."_

Me levanté del asiento para seguir las instrucciones dadas.

Hasta incluso, había propuesto vender el paquete de viaje completo. De esta forma podríamos haber recaudado una significativa cantidad de dinero para cubrir las necesidades urgentes que teníamos.

Pero nadie estuvo de mi lado, mi tía me dijo que me exigía demasiado y que ya era tiempo de darme un descanso. Que disfrutara de mi premio.

Sin lograr oponerme, acepté venir.

La aeromoza me señaló mi asiento en el avión con clara amabilidad.

El premio constaba de un pasaje de avión en primera clase. Menuda suerte. De haberlo vendido, de hecho, hubiéramos recuperado una gran suma de dinero y ahora lo estaríamos utilizando en la mejora del negocio de mi tía.

Afortunadamente el asiento que me correspondía se hallaba al lado de la ventana. Una vez que me acomodé en el, cerré los ojos y esperé nerviosamente el despegue del avión.

- Hola-oí que una voz de mujer me saludaba. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón.-parece que seremos compañeras de vuelo esta vez.- terminó por decir mientras que me regalaba una sonrisa.

Yo le respondí con el mismo gesto.

- Bueno, creo que no me he presentado de la manera correcta. Yo soy Tanya Denali, tengo 22 años y… bueno, acabo de terminar de estudiar Negocios Internacionales.-señaló sonriente.

Cuando finalizó con su presentación, me detuve un segundo en observarla mejor.

A simple vista parecía ser una chica muy atenta y amable, tenía una hermosa cabellera de color castaño dorado y su piel se hallaba sin ninguna imperfección. Sinceramente, podría llegar a afirmar que era una chica muy simpática y bella.

- Y bueno, cuéntame algo de ti.-me recordó, al notar que me encontraba medio distraída.

- Ah…- carraspeé una vez para afinar mi voz- bueno, yo me llamo Isabella Maccarthy y tengo 20 años.- no dije más ya que no encontraba oraciones coherentes para lo que parecía ser mi "presentación".

- Y dime, Isabella, ¿qué es lo que te hace ir a Rusia?-inquirió

- Sólo llámeme Bella, por favor.-aclaré amablemente.

- Oh…, bien, Bella-respondió un poco dudosa.

- Solo… voy a Rusia de visita por unos días.- contesté.

- Entiendo, entonces es la primera vez que viajas a Rusia.-afirmó

- Mas bien, es la primera vez que salgo del país, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad.-anuncié.

Era extraño estar conversando tan abiertamente con una persona que recién había conocido. Usualmente me comportaba un poco desconfiada al entablar conversaciones con desconocidos, pero al parecer, Tanya me inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

- En ese caso, esta va a ser la mejor experiencia de tu vida. Rusia es un país muy hermoso y tiene varios lugares turísticos.- señaló muy animada.

Ante sus gestos de alegría y expectación, le sonreí sinceramente.

_Señores Pasajeros, por favor seguir con las normas de seguridad para llevar a cabo un despegue exitoso y sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes._

Se escuchó desde uno de los parlantes más próximos.

Inmediatamente, todos los pasajeros presentes se acomodaron y esperaron tranquilamente el despegue. Por mi parte, yo me hallaba frotándome las manos, en signo de nerviosismo.

- No te pongas así. Todo va a salir bien.- dijo Tanya, con un gesto apacible.

Tal vez esté comportándome de una manera muy infantil al actuar de esta forma, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Muy aparte de la emoción-nervios que mantenía por ser la primera vez que salía del país, había un sentimiento distinto que me decía que este viaje iba a terminar con algo que no se pudo concluir en el pretérito.

Algo que había quedado atrapado en los recuerdos dolorosos del _pasado._

Una vez que se dio el tan esperado despegue, todos relajaron sus composturas y continuaron con sus diversas actividades.

- ¿Y usted por qué está viajando?- inquirí curiosa, retomando la conversación amena.

- Hay que dejar esas formalidades de lado, sólo llámame Tanya.- señaló afable. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza ante su petición.

- Bueno, estoy viajando a Rusia para concretar un pequeño negocio de la empresa de mi padre.-informó- pero,… eso es solo una excusa.- en ese momento Tanya me observó por un segundo y luego se acercó más a mi, como si fuera a contarme un gran secreto.- La verdad es que estoy yendo a Rusia porque ahí se encuentra una persona muy especial para mí, que no lo veo desde hace un buen tiempo.-se sinceró.

- Ah, entiendo.-afirmé

- No sabes lo nerviosa que estoy.-dijo- y me pregunto si… se acordará de mi.- susurró más para si, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

- Yo creo que…-no estaba segura de manifestar mi opinión, pero al notar el interés que me brindó en ese instante, continué.- si esa persona era especial para ti, de seguro tu también lo has sido para él; y por más que el tiempo haya pasado, ustedes aún seguirán siendo cercanos y sus actitudes no cambiaran.

Hubiera deseado que ese pensamiento se adhiera a lo que fue mi realidad, pero lamentablemente sabía que era imposible. _Mi historia era completamente diferente._

- Mm, sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero,… -objetó dudosa-es solo que, no nos vemos hace exactamente 8 años y eso es bastante tiempo.

- Pero, ¿cuál era su relación de cuando eran niños?- pregunté un poco curiosa ante su situación.

- Te contaré un recuerdo que tengo bien guardado en mi, de hecho, fue uno de los últimos recuerdos que tuvimos juntos, de niños. Si no me equivoco ambos teníamos 12 años y …

**_Tanya flashback_**

_Hace unos instantes fue el momento en que se comenzó a rumorear la llegada de mi tía Kate. Y la verdad, comenzaba a agradecerlo ya que mi impaciencia por que comenzara la ceremonia iba acrecentándose conforme pasaba el tiempo._

_En unos minutos más, detecté un pequeño revuelo en la parte posterior de la capilla. _

_Tal vez, ya habría finalmente llegado._

_Sin poder contener más la felicidad por la recién descubierta noticia, di pequeñas aplaudidas en señal de claro regocijo._

_- Ya llegó, ahora sí estoy segura.-declaré. Mi amigo de al lado me sonrió de forma perceptible._

_- Sería la cuarta vez que lo afirmas, ahora veremos si al fin lo aciertas-mencionó burlón._

_- Acaso, ¿no estás feliz?- inquirí.- hoy día, al fin, se van a casar tu tío Garrett con mi tía Kate.- le repliqué como si no tuviera noción de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_- Estoy igual de feliz que tú, solo que no lo muestro tan efusivamente-respondió._

_No tuve tiempo de reclamarle algo, ya que en ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar la hermosa melodía de la Marcha Nupcial._

_Pero logré darme un tiempo, mientras nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos, para sacarle la lengua juguetonamente. _

_- Acerté- susurré lo suficiente para que me escuchara. Hecho que provocó que él sonriera más abiertamente._

_La música se intensificaba cada vez más conforme mi tía avanzaba elegantemente por el pasillo._

_Realmente se veía hermosa, su vestido blanco contrastaba de una manera asombrosa con ella misma, mientras que la larga cola de vestido caía galantemente por el suelo. __Cuando sea grande, estaba segura que quería tener un matrimonio como el de ella, pero muy aparte de eso, lo que más añoraba era casarme con la que persona que amaría sinceramente. _

_Observé de reojo a mi amigo que se hallaba a mi lado._

_Sonreí ante la fantasía que estaba creándose en mi mente durante esos segundos._

_Una vez que mi tía estaba por llegar a la parte inicial del pasillo, se dispuso a acercarse a la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. __Tan intensa fue la emoción que sentía en esos momentos que no pude evitar preguntarle algo a mi compañero._

_- Edward- susurré muy despacio, asegurándome de que solo él pudiera oírme._

_Al notar su atención, continué hablando._

_- Cuando seamos grandes, nosotros…también nos casaremos así, ¿verdad?...y seremos muy felices-terminé por decir. Esperé inquieta su reacción por unos largos segundos._

_- Claro-fue lo único que dijo, para luego regalarme una sonrisa._

_Ese simple hecho me hizo muy dichosa. Entonces iba a permanecer a su lado por siempre._

_Tras unas horas, finalizó la ceremonia y se continuó con la celebración._

_Este día, nada ni nadie iban a ser capaces de quitarme la sonrisa de mi rostro._

_Edward Maxwell y yo, nos conocíamos desde los 5 años y siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos. Hasta hace poco que sinceramente empecé a sentir algo por él. Creo._

_Desde que sé de mi "amigo", siempre lo he visto tocar el piano; es más, sin ánimos de que quererlo elogiar por demás, en serio era un gran pianista para su corta edad de 12 años. __Era capaz de sacar limpiamente una pieza de Beethoven sin ningún tipo de falla alguna. _

_Por estas razones, le había "insistido" a Edward para que interpretara alguna pieza musical como una clase de presente para nuestros tíos. Y ahora era el turno de su presentación._

_Él se acercó serenamente hacia el radiante piano que se hallaba en la sala y ni bien colocó sus dedos en ella, la melodía llegó a cada una de nuestras almas, haciéndonos experimentar un sinfín de diversas emociones._

_La sonrisa en mi rostro se intensificó aún más._

**_Fin del flashback_**

- ...y eso fue todo.-terminó de relatar.- la siguiente semana, su padre recibió una oferta de trabajo muy bueno en Inglaterra y pues… se tuvieron que ir todos. Hasta el día de hoy, no lo he vuelto a ver.-noté una mirada melancólica en su rostro.

- Pero aún así, a pesar de todo, ahora vas a tener la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente.-le animé, regalándole una sonrisa.- ¿sabes?, pareciera que me contaras una historia de amor en la que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pase, al final el sincero amor se vuelve a reencontrar.-señalé, mientras que por mi cabeza algunas imágenes que habían quedado supuestamente enterrados en lo más profundo de mi ser, volvían a florecer dentro de mi.

Inconscientemente, en ese momento un profundo suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

- Hablas como si también hubieras pasado por una situación similar, ¿eso es cierto?- inquirió con clara curiosidad.

- No lo creo-negué rotundamente. Algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, suponía que mi historia no era un cuento de Disney, ni mucho menos terminaba con un final feliz.

- ¿Segura?-interrogó con una sonrisa pícara. Yo solo me limité a afirmar con la cabeza gacha. Sinceramente, no tenía sentido continuar con este tema de conversación o de lo contrario, ciertas penas que había tratado de ignorar durante todos estos últimos años, iban a ser acto de presencia, destruyendo por completo la barrera que había creado.

- Mejor, sigamos hablando de ti-comenté, en un intento de desviar la atención puesta en mi.- ¿a qué se dedica él ahora?

- Bueno, se ha convertido en un pianista profesional de gran reconocimiento; ¿no has oído hablar del pianista "Alexander"?-preguntó

- ¿Alexander?-repetí.

Hice un esfuerzo mental, rebobinando todas las noticias culturales que había escuchado, para detectar a un "Alexander" que me sonara; pero fue en vano ya que nunca antes había oído comentar acerca de él.

- No lo creo-respondí tras unos segundos-pero, entonces; ¿ese es su nombre?-inquirí dudosa.

Hasta el momento Tanya y yo nos encontrábamos hablando acerca de su amigo y la relación que tenían ambos desde pequeños, pero en ningún instante su nombre salió a la luz.

- No.-negó inmediatamente.- "Alexander" es su nombre artístico, pero él en la vida real se llama Ed...

- Disculpen por la interrupción, pero ¿desean consumir su refrigerio ahora?-interrogó afablemente la aeromoza con una bandeja entre sus manos.

A causa de que el viaje a Rusia comprendía de significativas horas, como he de esperarse, dentro de las atenciones que se brindaban en el avión, estaba considerado un refrigerio-almuerzo para calmar las necesidades vitales que se presentaban a lo largo del vuelo.

- ¿Tú quieres comer en este momento?-Tanya pidió mi opinión.

- En realidad, yo aún no tengo hambre-respondí ante su comentario- pero, no te dejes llevar por mi, si deseas comer ahora no me va a causar ningún tipo de molestia-aclaré de inmediato.

- Entonces, en ese caso, yo si tomaré el refrigerio ahora-se dirigió hacia la aeromoza, quién rápidamente le atendió su pedido.

- Gracias- agradeció Tanya al notar que la aeromoza se retiraba.- y bueno, ¿de qué estábamos conversando?-parecía interrogarse así misma.-ah, cierto, acá tengo un diario en el que sale un reportaje sobre él.

Al cabo de segundos, se dispuso a extraer el diario de su bolso y buscó la página correcta.

- Es él- aclaró, señalándome la hoja. En el diario pude observar un reportaje que comprendía de dos caras sobre "Alexander", así se le nombraba en el título.

- ¿A que no es guapo?-dijo sonriente.

No me había percatado de su apariencia física, hasta que Tanya realizó aquella pregunta.

Aquel joven, tenía unos rasgos faciales definidos, pómulos bien marcados, era de tez un tanto pálida, poseía cabellos cobrizos con esa extraña forma desordenada, mantenía un leve rubor rosáceo en sus mejillas, tenía una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos de color topacio eran la ventana a su interior; por alguna razón sentía que aquel muchacho guardaba algo dentro suyo que no se permitía mostrar a los demás.

Pero aparte de aquel hecho, aquellos ojos se me hacían conocidos, parecía ser que los había visto anteriormente, pero, ¿en dónde? ¿cuándo?

Me quedé con esa sensación sólo por unos cuantos segundos, luego descarté cualquier forma de reconocerlo. Ese joven era un gran pianista, por lo que había descrito Tanya, y yo, en toda mi vida no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a alguno.

- Y bueno, ¿qué dices?-volvió a recordarme su pregunta anterior.

- Eh,… parece ser una buena persona- respondí un tanto nerviosa, por alguna razón.

Tanya, al ver mi reacción, sólo atinó a reírse con ganas.

Justo, durante el periodo en que mi compañera de vuelo se carcajeaba; un inconsciente bostezo salió de mis labios. Hecho que provocó que la risa de Tanya se intensificara aún más.

- Parece ser que tienes sueño, debes de estar cansada-comentó luego de reírse.

- Sí, creo-terminé por afirmar. Sinceramente tenía sueño, la noche pasada no tuve oportunidad de dormir como Dios manda, a causa de los nervios por el viaje.

- Entonces, date una siesta; yo también me la daré cuando acabe de comer.- anunció

- Esta bien-respondí.- Entonces, hablamos luego.

- Claro, todavía tenemos tiempo por demás.- mencionó sonriente.

Antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, di una última observada al exterior por la ventana que se hallaba a mi costado.

Pude contemplar claramente como las espesas nubes se movían grácilmente en el fondo azul cielo, formando diversas siluetas. Me quedé atrapada durante un pequeño tiempo en aquel apacible panorama, mientras que mis ojos pesaban cada vez más. Entonces, apareció repentinamente una imagen llena de recuerdos.

_Llena de recuerdos de él._

En mi subconsciente, antes de perder sus sentidos, se repitió el nombre de aquel niño de mi infancia.

_Edward Cullen_

**_***Fin del capítulo***_**

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno aquí traigo este fic. Les agradezco mucho a los que se han dado un pequeño tiempo para leerlo. Sinceramente no estoy segura si lo continuo o no, tengo una idea de la trama pero aún está en proceso. Les agradecería si me dejan su opinión para saber que tal les cayó la historia, si hay alguna falla, reclamo, cualquier cosa. (excepto insultos XD)**_

**_Espero poder leernos pronto. Adiós y GRACIAS._**

**_Atte. KUKICULLEN_**


End file.
